


Best Surprise Of All:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Fears Of: (Coming Home: Post Aloha) Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Omelette/Omlettes, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Surprises, celebration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve decided to surprise their ohana with his welcome home, Were they successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Junior Reigns/Tani Rey, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Fears Of: (Coming Home: Post Aloha) Series: [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938886
Kudos: 3





	Best Surprise Of All:

*Summary: Danny & Steve decided to surprise their ohana with his welcome home, Were they successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

“Do you think that we can pull this surprise off ?”, Commander Steve McGarrett asked, as he chopped up some vegetables for their omelettes, that he was preparing for breakfast. Danny smiled, & said, “I think that we can, So far, None of them suspects a thing”, & they continued with their morning routines, & chores. Then, They got ready to start the day officially.

Since, It was the weekend, They didn’t have to go to work. They had a lot of fun, just being goofy, as they spent time outside, Danny had surprised him with an romantic picnic lunch. They just shut out the world, & focused on themselves, & no one, & nothing else. The Couple were glad to have this time alone for a change, & really talked too.

As soon as it was nighttime, Steve & Danny settled for bed, The Shorter Man informed him that, they will be meeting the ohana at **_Tropics_** tomorrow night for dinner. “Perfect”, The Hunky Brunette said, as they shared a kiss, & cuddled closer together. “I love you so much, Super Seal”, The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, as he kissed him. “I love you too, Danno, So much”, Steve said with a bigger smile, as he returned the kiss.


End file.
